


light or dark, fantastic passion

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Partially Clothed Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: When Kagura comes to their room, he freezes about a step in. Pink floods his cheeks, quickly turning to red as his eyes widen, taking in the sight before him.“So, how do you like your gift?”





	light or dark, fantastic passion

**Author's Note:**

> thot behavior begets a thot birthday present  
> look at me. actually using tags kinda. noe I have to tag everything else i guess  
> ragna in lingerie is my whole aesthetic but this one is legit and not a joke  
> happy birthday kagura you fucking disaster  
> may he accept my humble offering that i may finally learn to consistently microdash 3c in this combo. to main kagura is to suffer kids don't do it  
> i ended up wanting to write everything but this so it's probably not great but it is what it is  
> title is franz ferdinand lyrics

For once in his life, Kagura's birthday has been uneventful. He's too busy to party, Hibiki would give him more shit than usual if he did _because_ he's so busy, and it'd feel weird when he's in a committed relationship and the end goal is usually to get laid. Hibiki's given him a nice bottle of champagne, and he has a date to look forward to with Ragna, so not all is lost.

“Babe?” he calls when he gets home, shutting the front door behind him and putting the champagne in the kitchen. He got off work an hour early, which is always nice.

“Upstairs,” Ragna replies from, predictably enough, the second floor.

When Kagura comes to their room, he freezes about a step in. Pink floods his cheeks, quickly turning to red as his eyes widen, taking in the sight before him. Ragna dons long, lacy black stockings held up by a garter belt, matching panties that fit him better than they should, and a short, sheer black nightgown that is open from the bottom of the bust down, the edges lined with frills, a black velvet bow around his neck. “So, how do you like your gift?” Even though he picked this out for himself and planned for this to happen, Ragna's cheeks flush bright red.

Kagura's thoughts visibly skid to a halt. He's so quickly plunged into the depths of lust it's entirely possible his brain isn't getting enough blood. “Um…” He can think of a thousand words to describe Ragna right now, but they bottleneck somewhere on the way to his mouth so he can't speak. All he knows is that Ragna is unfairly attractive and that he can't decide if he wants to tear everything off or fuck him with it still on.

Triumphant, Ragna approaches, urging Kagura backwards until he's pressed against the wall in the hallway. “You alright, Kagura? What happened to all that talkin’ you usually do? Or do you not like it?” Ragna taunts, pressing his body against Kagura's and leaning in so their lips barely skim each other. He knows full well that Kagura likes it, but he can't give up the opportunity to have the upper hand. Seeing Kagura so flustered is a first. A very pleasant first. Especially if it's to the degree he's rendered speechless. Ragna didn't know he _could_ stop talking.

Ragna's advantage quickly dies when Kagura's hands slip into his nightgown to admire every inch of his skin he can reach and he takes Ragna's lips in a passionate kiss. His hands come to rest on Ragna’s ass, squeezing it firmly and eliciting an excited moan and an eager press of Ragna's ass back into his hands. “I _love_ it. You're fucking _gorgeous_ , babe. I was just wondering whether or not I should unwrap my gift,” he says huskily, voice soft and low.

It's Ragna's turn to blush and he wants to tell Kagura to just take him already, but he refuses to bend so easily. “And will you, Colonel?”

The pet name only serves to exacerbate Kagura's arousal. “I think I'll leave it on,” he murmurs as he pulls Ragna's head back and untying the ribbon around his neck so he can litter Ragna's supple skin with hickies and love bites. Knee bent, he shoves his thigh between Ragna's, pleased by how Ragna's hips buck against his leg without hesitation. “I'm gonna make you scream for me.”

“I'd like to see you try,” Ragna's voice is strained from trying not to moan. But this is more fun than he thought it would be. He's sure that, deep down, Kagura's still an absolute mess, still flustered from seeing his boyfriend all dolled up. It would be nice to see that again, but this reaction is just as good.

Lips trace up Ragna's neck to his ear, sending a chill down his spine. “You think I can't? Especially when you know you're getting me more riled up than you should?” Kagura purrs, hand slipping between Ragna's hips and his leg to massage him through his panties. “Maybe I shouldn't give you what you want, if you're gonna play dirty.”

“Nnh- I did this for _you_ , idiot.”

“And I'm glad you did. But you knew I'd wanna pound you into the mattress, didn't you?”

“Not really.” A lie. “I just wanted to see if you'd like it,” Ragna mumbles, then leans into Kagura's shoulder and moans his name. “I considered sending pictures, but that'd ruin it.”

Having Ragna draped over him is a very lovely feeling. He's relieved Ragna didn't tease him as much as he could have, or he might've dropped dead as soon as he checked his phone. “Of course I'd like it, it's you.” He hooks his forearm behind Ragna's thighs, picking him up so that his legs are around his waist. There's little time between Kagura lifting Ragna and him being thrown on the bed and smothered with kisses. Sitting up, Kagura pulls back the curtains behind his bed and turns Ragna over, taking him into his lap to face the mirror that was beneath them.

“Since _when_ was this here?” Ragna mutters in disbelief.

“It's always been there.”

“I thought it was a window.” It's behind curtains, between two windows. Not a wild assumption.

“Now I wish it was. Mmm, look at _you_ ,” Kagura purrs, pushing Ragna's thighs apart and sliding his hands up his stomach. “I'd like to show my naughty boy off to the whole city like this.” Fingers slide into Ragna's nightgown to play with his nipples, earning a moan for his effort when Ragna arches and grinds his ass against Kagura's lap. He pulls on them and Ragna whines desperately, rubbing his thighs together and grabbing the sheets on either side of him as he squirms. “So needy,” Kagura chides. “I'm hardly even touching you.” Ragna's heart pounds both from the attention he's getting and how Kagura's lips are pressed to his ear, voice heavy with lust. “Keep those legs spread, gorgeous.” He complies without question, sinking a little lower in Kagura's lap so he can spread his legs wider. Kagura pulls again and he gets a weaker, more plaintive whimper in response as Ragna presses his chest into his hands. A breathy little gasp escapes Ragna when Kagura rubs a little more, and he can feel himself about to drool. Letting his hands slide down Ragna's torso, Kagura grins when Ragna shudders at the tension his hands bring, following them with his eyes in the mirror. One of Kagura's hands rests on Ragna's hip, the other dipping down into Ragna's panties and stroking him slowly, spreading precome over Ragna's shaft while he pants and swears. Kagura's touch makes neglected desire rush through him in a sudden frenzy, and he can't help but give himself over to Kagura completely, hips rolling upward. “Damn, you're _soaked_ , babe,” Kagura murmurs against the back of Ragna's neck, kissing and nipping his skin. His hand coaxes more precome from Ragna and he moans, shuddering and gripping Kagura's thigh. It's all he can do to keep himself from crying out. “How long have you been waiting for me?”

Staying composed if difficult, to say the least. After a moment, Ragna groans, “Two hours…” It's hard not to be acutely aware of how slowly time passes when you're burning up waiting for something. “I've had time to… think about what you'd do to me.”

“I didn't know you could be so patient.” Kagura's teeth tug at the shell of Ragna's ear, hands slowly caressing his stomach. “I wouldn't know _what_ to do with myself. Can you be patient for me for a little bit longer?”

“I'll wait as long as you want,” Ragna murmurs, slumping back against Kagura's chest.

He shudders when Kagura murmurs, “Oh, I _know_ you will, baby,” against his ear. He gives Ragna a ravenous look that makes his face turn crimson. Maybe he should've worded that more carefully. His precome slicked fingers come up to Ragna's lips and he takes them into his mouth without question, licking them clean. “You'll wait as long as I say you will.” If Ragna wasn't already a needy, sensitive mess, he definitely is now. He grinds back against Kagura and sucks on his fingers. Kagura litters the back of his neck and shoulders with soft kisses, grabbing Ragna's hips after a second to keep him still. Kisses turn to harsh bites and sucks that leave angry red marks on Ragna's skin as he moans around Kagura's fingers. He doesn't let up until the back of Ragna's neck is thoroughly marked, one fairly deep bite left on the nape of his neck, the roughness of Kagura's teeth bearing down on his skin making him gasp. Turning and pinning Ragna against the bed, Kagura undoes his nightgown to give his chest the same treatment as Ragna swears and arches, clutching Kagura's shirt. After a moment, Kagura sits up on Ragna's thighs to admire his work before beginning to undress. Ragna's too impatient not to help. All they accomplish is getting his mantle off and his belts undone before he pins Ragna's hands down. “And you say I'm needy. Learn to wait.”

“It's not like I'm _always_ like this,” Ragna says, squinting at him. He stops Kagura when he starts to reach for the nightstand. “No need.” Spreading his legs, Ragna shoves his panties to the side, biting his lip to keep from moaning as he slips a plug out of his ass, reaching over to put it on the nightstand.

Heavy heat simmers beneath Kagura's skin, on the borderline of being unbearable. This appeals to him more than it should, and he doesn't know if he should love or hate Ragna for it. “It's like you're _trying_ to kill me.” He hardly has the wherewithal to shove his pants down his thighs before hilting himself in Ragna in a single swift motion, making a noise in the back of his throat not unlike a growl. Ragna sighs in response, but he brings his legs up, spreading them wide with his hands clutching his thighs. “You've gotta be all frustrated now, right?” he coos, and he's really not sure how he still has it in him to tease. “Are you gonna fuck me until all I can do is moan your name, or do I have to beg?”

“You should, but I don't think I can wait that long.”  Kagura's eyes rake over Ragna's body again and he can feel his cock twitch weakly inside Ragna. It's still too much for him to handle, if he's honest, without wanting to fuck Ragna until they both are well and truly spent. “ _God_ , I can't believe I let you do this to me. Be glad I didn't just rip it all off in the hall. Still think I shouldn't indulge you so you don't get any more ideas but...” He thrusts hard, grabbing Ragna's hips with both hands to keep him still when he tries to match Kagura's thrusts. “Little late for that, hm?” he purrs mockingly. “Just stay still, babe. I'll take care of everything.”

Ragna was talking big, but he's riled up to the point that he falls apart at the slightest touch. He grips his legs tighter, panting and shuddering as he nudges his hips upward weakly. “Kagura…” he groans, arching and clawing at his thighs to keep from moving them inward reflexively. “If you keep up like this I- haah, I won't be able to hold out.”

Kagura barks a laugh. “As if. You aren't through until I say you are, remember?” Ragna whines indignantly and pitches his head back, squirming to try and move his hips until Kagura digs his nails in. “Don't be so dramatic.”

“You're one to talk,” Ragna mutters, biting his lip and struggling to keep still when he wants to wrap his limbs around Kagura and demand more. Kagura's thrusts get rougher and he arches, sighing his name as his legs twitch in his grasp.

It's embarrassing, but Kagura's excited enough that he doesn't last as long as he'd like, only a few minutes more. His orgasm hits him harder than he expected. He nearly collapses on Ragna, pressing his face against his neck. Ragna's both too relieved and too frustrated to tease.

“This isn't fair,” Ragna huffs when Kagura pulls out, trying to mask his desperation with annoyance.

Kagura's still reeling, but he smirks and slips his hand into Ragna's panties to stroke him languidly. He nuzzles the side of Ragna's neck. “I could always make it harder for you.”

“ _Don't_.” A groan forces itself past Ragna's lips and his hips twitch hard, a frisson of pleasure ghosting up his spine at Kagura's touch. He grabs Kagura's wrist, shuddering as he pulls Kagura into a kiss. “You're killin’ me.”

“You started it.” Kagura pushes himself into sitting up, opening the drawer of the nightstand beside him to retrieve handcuffs and a blindfold, a playful smile gracing his lips. “This alright?”

Ragna scoffs, offering his wrists. “Your birthday. Do what you want.” Metal snaps into place around them and Kagura places his hands over his head, securing the blindfold and making sure nothing is too tight. “Surprised this isn't the first thing you did.”

“Do you want some water? I need a sec to rest.” 

An odd question to be asked after being tied up. Ragna's definitely wary. “Uh… sure.” 

“Hey, I'm just trying to take care of you. We might be at this for a while.” ‘Might’ gives too much credit to Kagura's self control. He descends the stairs to get Ragna a glass of water, snagging the bottle of champagne in the bucket of ice on the counter before he returns. “Here.” He helps Ragna sit up, placing the glass to Ragna's lips and letting him drink. He puts the glass down once Ragna's done, moving on to the champagne. After a little coaxing, the bottle opens with a pop and Kagura smirks deviously as he tips it and champagne spills over Ragna.

“Hah- a- what the _fuck is that_ ?!” Ragna almost squeaks, arching sharply as icy liquid is poured over his body. It flows over his torso, down between his legs, over his thighs. When it stops, Ragna groans and squirms, pressing his thighs together. They're sticky. “Kagura, what _is_ this?” There's a whiny edge to his voice that almost makes Kagura laugh when he sets the bottle down.

The first answer Ragna gets is Kagura’s warm tongue running from his navel to his throat, making him shudder from the contrast in sensation. “It's champagne.” He buries his face in Ragna’s neck, licking and sucking the liquid off his skin. “Mmm… It tastes _much_ better this way.”

“Surprised you'd waste alcohol like that,” Ragna murmurs, turning his head as he writhes. Kagura starts to venture south, and he can't help but arch and whine at how intent Kagura is on licking him clean. The conflicting sensations of cold champagne and the warmth of Kagura's mouth feel better than they should. “You made a mess…”

“Don't I always? Besides, I'm cleaning it up,” Kagura says sonorously as he sucks on Ragna's nipple and elicits a sharp gasp. “It isn't a waste if I enjoy it.” Kagura resumes moving downward, intermittently nipping Ragna's abs, pushing wet fabric out of the way and dragging his tongue through the liquid on his skin. A choked noise leaves Ragna when Kagura's head dips between his legs to lick up the insides of his thighs. The heat of his mouth does little to help the goosebumps littering Ragna's skin. He works his way up each of Ragna's thighs enthusiastically, alternating between lapping up champagne and marking his skin. He coaxes Ragna's cock free of its confines, relishing the way he whimpers when Kagura's tongue runs up his length. “Aww, is this too much?”

“ _More,_ ” Ragna all but moans, pressing his hips up toward Kagura's face. Getting teased so relentlessly is almost torture. It's hard not to close his thighs around Kagura's head when he obliges, pleasure coursing through his veins and making his legs quiver. “Fuck, _please_.”

If there were a list of Kagura's favorite words that have left Ragna's mouth, ‘more’ would easily be toward the top. And Ragna knows it, meaning he gets a free pass for getting what he wants without having to work for it. He can't help it; it's hot when Ragna makes it clear that he wants something when he's usually too shy. Ragna cries out from the feeling of Kagura's throat around him, and it's making Kagura impatient. “You still want more?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ragna mutters, annoyance puncturing the pleading edge to his voice. He wants to see how Kagura likes being tied up and teased so much, but there's not much he could do about it now. What he _can_ do is squish Kagura's face between his thighs. “Now.”

Prying Ragna's thighs apart, Kagura scoffs and sits up. “Yes, sir.” He positions himself at Ragna's entrance, pushing in slowly and relishing how his breath hitches and he twitches around him. He snaps his hips against Ragna's forcefully, drawing a surprised yelp from the latter as he wraps his legs around Kagura's waist, desperately trying to hold on.

“I- ah, _aaah! Ka- Kagura!_ ” Ragna cries, voice easily rising so rapidly in pitch an opera singer would be impressed. “Kagura- Kagura, please, I'm gonna come, I _need_ to come, holy shit, _please_ , I'm so close…” Tensing his legs so his hips move even the smallest bit closer, he moans Kagura's name again, sounding close to tears.

Kagura's hips stutter at how Ragna looks beneath him, and the noises he makes send a shiver down his spine. “You've been good, babe. Wait just a little bit.”

“I _can't_ ,” Ragna wails, muscles slackening as he's forced closer and closer to the edge. The praise doesn't help. “Kagura _aaah_ \- I _can't_ wait…”

“You just don't want to,” Kagura taunts, slowing to an almost dead halt and smirking at how Ragna cries out in frustration. “C'mon, you look so pretty begging and whining like that. I wanna see more.” If he could, Ragna would be glaring at Kagura. But he pants with every slow, deep thrust, fighting the urge to throw his head back and whine more. “Tell me how bad you _need_ it.”

Neediness beats out pride. “I'm gonna lose my fuckin’ _mind_ ,” Ragna struggles to say between breathy moans, digging his nails into his palms and arching, pressing his hips down. “Babe, please- ah- I need it so bad.”

“Fine, go ahead,” Kagura purrs, reaching down to stroke Ragna's aching cock, causing his legs to spasm on his waist. Ragna cries out, going limp beneath Kagura as his hips buck strongly upward, spilling come between his stomach and chest. It's still a few minutes before Kagura reaches his peak as well, with the help of Ragna contracting around him, trembling and trying not to let his arms give out. There's a breathless moment of recovery before he pushes Ragna's blindfold up and kisses him.

“Happy birthday, babe.” Ragna murmurs, craning his neck when Kagura starts to kiss his way down it. He catches sight of the clock on the nightstand. “Ah, shit. We need to leave soon,” he grumbles, frowning.

Kagura huffs in annoyance. He's tempted to stay home. “You sure you're gonna be alright with walking?”

“I'll deal with it. You need a break, anyway, or you'll have a damn heart attack. We can pick this up when we get back.”

Kagura bends down to lave over Ragna's collarbone. “Guess I should get the rest of the champagne off, then.”


End file.
